Just some random Idea's
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: I don't own the show or people unless they are OC's. Anyway check it out and if you want to continue them or make your own send me a message! I'd love to read what you got. Rated M just in case. I also have stories in Percy jackson, K-on, and Kanamemo
1. Keitaro the Adopted father Part 1

Keitaro Urashima is a single father, His daughter's name is Kotomi Urashima, He's never had a girlfriend, and is still, contray to the beleif, a virgin, so how dose he have a daughter you might ask? Well thats easy to answer, He adopted her. I'm sure your wondering how someone like Him, someone who failed his collage entrance exam twice, was able to adopt her right? Well, Let's go back 1 year to the day he met her.

-1 year ago-

Keitaro was on his way home from his second attempt at getting into tokyo U, He was on edge cause his parents said that if he didn't get in this time that he ether go for another collage or leave the house, He still wanted to keep his promse to the girl he met when we was a kid, even though he didn't remember her name or what she looked like. He had planned that if he failed this time that he will go ask his grand mother if he could stay at her Inn so he could still try for tokyo U, that was when he heard it. The sound of a someone crying.

He perked his ears up trying to locate the origin of the sound, he started walking tword it and thankfully it started getting louded. After walking a few feet he could see the silouet of a kid in the alley, so he made his way over to them and kneeled down. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he gently placed his hand on the childs head only for the kid to flintch and move away.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I just wanted to play, I'm sorry.." He heard the kid say, and after getting a good look at the child he could see it was a young girl. The one thing Keitaro could not stand was a girl crying, let alone a kid. He moved closer to the young girl and gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. He could feel the girl tense up.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I promise." He said calmly, and she slowly relaxed. After a minute and she had calmed down Keitaro picked her up. 'Are kids sapose to be this light?' He thought as he walked out of the alley. Once he was in the light he could make out her figure. She looked like she hadn't eaten in day's, He also saw a few bruises on her arms, He was shocked, and held her gently. "How would you like to come to my house? You must be hungry, And your freezeing. A warm bath will do wonders." He said in a kind voice.

The girl looked up at his eyes, She could see the kindness in them, and knew he wouldn't hurt her. So she nodded. He gave her another soft smile and started to head back to his house, By the time he got there she was asleep, clearly exhausted. As he entered his parent's shop, He called out softly. "I'm back."

"Keitaro! Wel-" His mother started only to stop when she noticed what he was holding. "Keitaro, Is she alright?" His mother asked.

He gave a nod and motioned for her to follow, which she did. Once in his room he gently laid her in his bed and pulled his covers over her, then slowly left the room. "I'll explain down stairs." He said and led his mother down the stairs and into the frontroom.

"So who is she?" His mother asked once they were in the front room.

"I don't know, I found her in an alley crying. She looked like she was starving, she has bruises on her arm's and when I picked her up I could tell she was freezing, I just couldn't leave her there." He explained as he sat on the couch.

His mother gave him a caring smile and gently patted his head. "You did a good thing Kei. But what are you gonna do with her now?" His mother asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I don't know, when I first arpoched her she was scard, like I was gonna hit her or something. Where's dad and Kana-chan?" He asked.

"Your father is out on a delivery, Kanako is with him." She explained.

"I don't want to send her to an orphanage." He said.

"Kei.." she started hoping to reason with him.

"No mother, You remember what Kanako was like when she got here? The people and kids at that place beat her! I will NOT put her in a situation like that." He stated. His mother knew she couldn't argue with that, Kanako would flintch at the smallest of touch the first year she was here, and for the second year the only person she felt safe around was Keitaro, and with his help, she understood that they wern't going to hurt her and finaly opened up to them. She's been happy ever since.

"Alright, but me and your father arn't going to Adopt her. We already have 2 kids, and thats plenty." She said. 'I hope he dosen't do something foolish.' she thought.

"Then I'll adopt her." He stated.

'Too late...' She thought with a sigh. "Kei, Raising a kid is tough, I'm not saying you can't raise her. You'd make a great father." She stated and received a smile. "But for you to be able to adopt her, you'd need a job and your own place. You'd need to show them that your willing to sacrifice things you want to do, for her." His mother stated.

"Alright, I'll give up on trying to get into Tokyo U, I can get a job as a repairmen at an apartment complex or something. Dad and Grandpa tought me a lot of things about taking care of buildings. I'll apply for an art school and study on how to be an archatech." He said in a serious tone.

'Whoa... Didn't think that'd happen.' she thought. "Alright, wait till your father get's home. He know's someone who owns an apartment building." she said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on her." He said and headed upstairs.

"To think, My boy is finaly growing up." She said out loud.

-Keitaro's room-

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. 'Where am i?' she thought, then her eyes snapped open as the memories of what happened came back to her. 'Right, I ran away from that orphanage, then some guys tried to grab me but I manged to get away. Then some really nice guy picked me up. this must be his room.' She thought as she looked around until she heard the door open and when she looked she spotted the guy who brought her here.

"Hey there, My names Urashima Keitaro, Whats yours?" He asked in a kind tone.

She looked at him for a minute wondering weather or not to tell him. 'He's helped me a lot already, telling him my name won't change anything.' She reasoned out. "I'm Kotomi, I... don't have a family name." she said in a sad tone.

"That's okay, My mother asked me what I plan to do with you." He said as he sat next to her.

"Y-your not gonna send me to an Orphanage are you?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, I'd never let you be sent to that god forsaken place. I was planning on adopting you, If thats ok." He said while rubbing the back of his head nerviously.

"Y-you want to adopt me?" she asked in a hopeful tone, her eyes shining.

"Yea, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm gonna look for a job that has need of my skills, my dad might be able to help with that. Then we can get our own place. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 7, that's what I was told at that place." She said as she fidgetted with er fingers.

"Alright, Once I get my job and a place to live, I'll adopt you, how's that?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'd like that Urashima-san." She stated.

"Don't get use to calling me that. Sooner or later it's going to be dad." He joked and they both laughed.

After his father got home and they talked things over, Kyoshiro, Keitaro's dad, Called his old collage buddy Aoyama Kotaro. He own's and runs an apartment complex and had been looking for a trust worthy repairmen to help keep the place up and running. He was happy to help his old friend's son, and was impressed with how fast Keitaro could get his work done. A month later Keitaro went to the courthouse to adopt Kotomi, the judge didn't find anything preventing Keitaro from adopting the girl, and granted him custody of the 7 year old girl. That's how Kotomi was adopted by Keitaro.


	2. Keitaro the Adopted father Part 2

Keitaro and Kotomi Story. Part 2 Ver. 1

-Present time-

Keitaro was standing outside the Hinata Inn, He had received a letter from his grandmother asking him to come work at her Inn, at first he was gonna refuse, but after talking it over with his boss Kotaro and his father, he discided to do as his grandmother had asked, So he packed up his and Kotomi's things and headed for his grandmother's Inn.

"What do you think Kotomi?" He asked his daughter.

"Its huge dad! It looks like a castle!" the girl yelled in excitment.

"Shall we go in?" He asked her.

"I don't think we should go in dad." she said after calming down a bit. A year around Keitaro and his sister Kanako helped the girl open up, and was now extreamly hyper(Mostly due to his sister dragging her around every where). She was also one of the smartest kids in her class.

"Why not hun?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Well... The sign says it's girl's dormitory." Stated the girl pointing at the sign. This cought Keitaro's attention and looked for himself.

"Wow... It's a good thing you pointed it out, I probably would of walked in and did something stupid." He said as he rubbed his head. (In the real story Keitaro sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Oh I hope its Naru! Unless it's something bad..." The other Keitaro said then went about cleaning the hotspring. *poor sap...*) "Come on Kotomi, Let's go down to Haruka's shop, maybe she can explain this to us." He advised.

"Okay!" she chriped and ran back down the steps followed by keitaro.

-Haruka's Tea shop-

Haruka was helping a customer when she heard the bell go off. "Welcome! I'll be with you in a Minute!" she said over her shoulder, After she fineshed taking care of the customer she made her way to the door. "Table for two?" she asked in her trade mark monotone voice.

"Hey Haruka, How ya been?" Keitaro asked.

"Huh? Keitaro? Is that really you?" she asked in slight surprise, or as surprised as Haruka could get...

"Yup, How ya been? You know dad's upset since you haven't come visit him." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry, but as you can see I have a lot on my plate. Anyway, I'm guessing you here about the letter granny sent?" Haruka asked as she led him to a table raising an eyebrow at the girl who followed and sat with him.

"Yup, I discided to come after talking to dad and the place I was currently working at. By the way, when did granny turn the place into a girls dorm?" He asked.

"2 years ago. The Inn wasn't making as much money, and running it as a dorm cost less. The only problem is finding someone to keep it up and running, which is why granny sent you the letter." Haruka explained.

"I see, Oh yea, this is Kotomi, My daughter." Keitaro said and pointed to the girl. Haruka nearly dropped her cigerette with how shocked she was.(compared to others this would be mouth open and staring wide eyed at you.)

"Your daughter? Where's her mother then?" Haruka asked, clearly confused and quite interested.

"No no, she's adopted, the story is kind of long and it's not a pleasent memory for her, so I don't really want to go into it." Keitaro explained and hugged the girl close.

Haruka gave them a soft smile. 'Wow, he's really grown up.' she thought. "So how's school going? your in your second year of Tokyo U right?" Haruka asked.

"No, I gave that up, I'm currently attending an art school so I can do Architech." Keitaro explained. Kotomi just looked at them in a confused manner.

"What's Toyko U?" she asked innocently.

"Tokyo U is the top school in japan, If you make it in there, your gerrenteed a job almost anywhere." Keitaro explained.

"Ohhhh." Kotomi said, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Anyway, The girl's should be back by now, I'll have Yuki-chan watch the shop while I introduce you to them." Haruko said and walked off. After a few minutes she returned and led them out of the shop.

"So what are the girls like?" Keitaro asked as he watched Kotomi run up the steps.

"Well... they are unique. You'll know when you meet them." Haruka said as she smiled at her cousin/nefew. 'He isn't taking his eye's off her. She dosen't seem as clumsy as he is though. But I guess that's what a parent is like.' She thought as they got to the top of the steps. She entered first followed by Keitaro, kotomi following behind him and collasped on the couch with a plop.

"Comfy." the girl said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Keitaro and Haruka laughed softly.

"Sorry Kei, but I got to yell to get the girl's down here so It might wake her up." Haruka warned.

"Naw it's okay, She can sleep through anything." He said while waving it off.

"Alright. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Haruka yelled, and was amazed that the little girl didn't even Stir.

After a few moments he heard footsetps. the first girl to come down was quite young but older then his daughter, most likely 13, had short blue hair and looked extreamly nervious(I'd be to if I heard Haruka yelling). The next person to come down.. well more like jump down was a girl who looked the same age as the girl before her, except a LOT more hyper. She wore her school uniform which was WAY to small for her. she had blondish hair, and looked like she spent to much time in the sun. The next person to come down was a Fox, yes she was sexy, but she had this look on her face that just screamed 'trickster', she was wearing a sweater but it was pretty tight, and a skirt that looked about 2 sizes to small on her.. 2 girls came down next, One with long black hair wearing a training outfit with a wooden sword on her waist. The other girl had long Auburn hair and wore a long sleeve shirt and pladded skirt.

"Girl's I'd like to introduce my nefew, Kaitaro Urashima. He is going to be living here from now on." Haruka stated. 2 of the girls didn't seem to like the idea and voiced their opinions. (Can you guess who?)

"What do you mean Haruka?! We can't let a male live here! This is a girls dormitory!" The auburn haired girl yelled.

"I agree with Naru, Haruka, It would not be proper for a male to live in a building that was ment for females." The black haired girl said.

"What do you mean? Look at him. He seem's pretty innocent if you ask me." The fox girl stated. 'Maybe I can get some kicks out of him. hehehe' she thought with a grin, which caused Keitaro to shudder.

"I-I don't mind if he stays." the blue haired girl said.

"I don't either! Maybe he can play with me!" The hyper girl yelled. Which caused the others to sweat drop. Keitaro just looked confused. None of them even took notice of the small girl asleep on the couch.

"That's enough girls! Keitaro came here at granny Hina's request, He's gonna be the new handy man. He had to quit his other job just to oblige Granny, so I don't want to hear any lip." Haruka said. The girls all said yes in their own way. Though the auburn haired girl and the black haired girl just glared at him. "Now introduce yourselves." Haruka Commanded.

The fox went first. "Hiya! My name is Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. Just call me Kitsune." she said.

The shy girl went next. "H-hello, My name is... Shinobu... Maehara... It's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow, which he returned.

The hyper girl went after her. "Hiya Keitaros!" she yelled which made him sweat drop. "My name is Kaolla Su! Just call me Su!" She yelled again.

The black haired girl went next. "Aoyama Motoko, Heir to the gods cry school." she stated in a monotone voice. (her name fits better like this.)

"Aoyama?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes." she stated.

"Are you related to Aoyama Kotaro?" He asked her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Yes, he is my uncle, how do you know him?" she asked with a glare.

"Ah, I worked at his apartment building before I got the letter from granny. He's one of the people who convined me to come help Granny out." Keitaro explained.

"Oh... I see." was all she said.

"Ahem" The aubrun girled coughed. "My name is Naru Narusegawa." she stated.

"Ha.. My name is Keitaro Urashima." He said then bowed. There was a sudden movement on the couch.

The girl who had been sleeping at the time sat up and yawned. "What'd I miss? Oh... Hello!" she said and jump to her feet, ran over and hugged Keitaro.

"Kotomi, these are the girls that live here, Starting from left to right. Shinobu Meahara, Kaolla Su, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Aoyama Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece, And last but not least Narusegawa Naru." Keitaro said to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you all, My name Is Urashima Kotomi." she said with a bow.

"Is she your sister?" Kitsune asked.

"Ah no, Kotomi is my daughter." He said and all the girls looked at him in surprise.

"How old are you?" Naru asked.

"I am 20 years old. Why?" He said in confusion. They gave him an even more surprised look.

"How old is Kotomi?" Motoko asked.

"Kotomi is currently 8." Keitaro explained still confused and they all gasped.

"Where is her mother?" Kitsune asked.

It finaly clicked in his head about why they were so surprised.

"Oh no, Kotomi is my Adopted daughter, I adopted her a year ago." Keitaro explained and the girl's seemed to relaxed.

"Is there a reason why?" Motoko asked.

Keitaro felt nervious and looked at Kotomi. "Do you want them to know?" He asked her as he kneeled down. Which was a huge surprise for Naru and Motoko. Naru leaned over to Motoko.

"Did he just ask for her opinion?" She asked her friend.

"Indeed he did. But we should still keep an eye on him." Motoko stated and Naru nodded. 'He's the first male that I have actually seen ask for a female's opinion, let alone a childs... Maybe he is one of the few good men out there.' the black haired girl thought.

"I guess... it'd be okay... but only if you hold me while you tell it." she said and hugged her dad.

"Alright hun." He said picking her up. "I found Kotomi in an alley a year ago... she looked like she was straving and when I picked her up she was freezing cold. After I got her home to my parents bakery, I put her to sleep, then talked to my mom about adopting her, She was okay with it but I had to brake a promise to help her out, I figured that a promise for my happiness was worth braking to make her happy, I have not regreated my choise." He said and hugged his daughter tightly, getting a giggle from her.

"If it's okay to ask, what was the promise you made?" Kitsune asked. 'I guess it would be horrible if I took the money he makes, which most likly would be used for Kotomi. I'd be worse than my dad...' She thought.

"Sure, When I was 5 I use to play here as a kid, me and a girl made a promise to meet at Tokyo U and be happy togeather, I don't remember her name or what she looked like, but I'm sure that if she knew why I broke our promsie I'm sure she'd understand." Keitaro explained.

The girls were all quiet after that.

Motoko was the first to speak. "Urashima, I deem you an honorable man, and I would be happy to have to stay here." She said with a bow. This shocked everyone including Haruka.

"Thank you, Oh right before I forget." He started and the girl's looked at him curiously. "I am a complete klutz and oftan trip. I have gotten into some bad situations for it." Keitaro explained with a sigh.

"Can you list a few?" Shinobu asked nerviously.

"I guess... let's see... falling off the roof of Kotaro's apartment building, falling into a river, Accadently falling on a girl once, that wasn't pretty." he shudders and the girls sweat drop. "Anyway, I'd also fallen from the Farris wheel. That's everything that's happened in the past month." He said with a shrug.

"And... how did you survive all of that?" Kitsune asked, as all the other girls were in awe.

"I don't really know, I didn't even get hurt from any of those." He admited.

"Yup! My daddy is tough!" Kotomi yelled as she clung to her dad.

"Have you ever been shot at?" Kitsune asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, once or twice." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing. Even Haruka was surprised by this.

"How'd you end up getting shot at?" Haruka asked.

"Oh Oh! I know! the first one was when daddy was Helping Uncle Kotaro! He was protecting his Inn from being robbed! The second time was when he stopped some bank robbers from robbing his bank!" the little girl chriped happily.

Everyone in the room was quiet, except for Keitaro. "Anyway, If you girls have any problems that you need help with or want someone to just listen, come see me in Granny's room." Keitaro said.

"Oh! Before I forget. Keitaro, there is a hole in your cieling that leads to my room, I think I can trust you, but I think it'd be best to fix it. My... guy friend wouldn't like it if a guy lived under me and had access to my room." Naru explained.

"Alright, I'll do it tomarrow, But I will say this Naru, No guy's are Allowed in the rooms." He said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, granny said the same thing, the girl's here have all met him." Naru said.

"Alright, Me and Kotomi are gonna go unpack, If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs." Keitaro said and started to head up stairs.

"Oh!" Kitsune shouted causing Keitaro to stop and look back. "The hotspring is girls only, we should probably set up a time for Keitaro to use it girls."

"Your right, It wouldn't be fair if Urashima-san isn't allowd to use it." Shinobu said.

"I'll use the springs at 9 at night, I take one bath a day and it only last a half an hour, maybe an hour at most." He said.

"Alright, so 9 to 10 pm is Keitaro's time. which means if you girls barge in on him, don't over react." Haruka stated and the girls nodded their heads in understanding. Keitaro headed to his room leaving the girls and Haruka to talk.

"So what do you girls think?" Haruka asked them.

"I don't see a problem with him." Naru stated and headed for her room.

"Y-yea, He seem's nice." Shinobu said with a nod and headed for her room as well.

"Yup, a great guy, not my type though, Don't worry about me, I won't try to swindle him or anything, not with that little cutie he's looking after." Kitsune stated and headed for her room.

"Maybe Kotomi will play with me! But I guess I have to tone down the explosion's..." Su stated and headed to her room to check on her safer machines.

Motoko was quiet. "Is something wrong Motoko?" Haruka asked.

"No... It's just... he's amazeing. He helped my uncle and even that bank, he took in Kotomi when no one else would. I think I like him." Motoko said with a blush.

Haruka's cigerette fell out of her mouth, It wasn't lit since Kotomi was there so she didn't have to worry about a fire. "Whoa... I think I blanked out there for a second. Did you just say you liked Keitaro? As in... a boyfriend type of way?" Haruka asked just to be sure. Motoko only nodded.

Haruka rushed to the phone and dialed a number. A few rings later and she heard a voice. "Hello, Aoyama rasidence, Tsuruko speaking." The voice said over the phone.

"Tsuruko it's me Haruka. It's happened, your sister likes a guy." Haruka said. Motoko was stunned.

'H-how dose she know annue?! Oh god! What will she think of me!?" Motoko thought and ran up the stairs blushing like mad.

"Are you serious Haru-chan?!" Tsuruko said in a delighted voice.

"Yes! She just told me herself! Oh, By the way your family owes Keitaro one." Haruka said with a grin.

"What do you mean Haruka?" Tsuruko asked, confusion lacing her words.

"He protected your uncles apartment from being robbed." Haruka told her.

"S-seriously?! Why didn't uncle tell us!?" Tsuruko yelled in annoyance.

"Probably cause Keitaro told him not to. He's dosen't like to broadcast what he dose, but he will tell someone if they ask. He dosen't like to keep secrects." Haruka said.

"Shall we set them up?" Tsuruko asked.

"No need, Motoko already likes him, now I just have to get him interested in Motoko, there is a problem though." Haruka stated.

"And what's that?" Tsuruko asked.

"He has an adopted daughter, She will have to accept Motoko as well." Haruka explained.

"I see... Motoko know's dosen't she?" The older aoyama asked.

"Yes." Was Haruka's answer.

"Then at least it wont be a problem for Motoko, she know's that if she accepts him into her life, she'd have to accept Kotomi as well." Tsuruko explained.

"True enough, But how will we bring him and Motoko togeather?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, he's your cousin, figure it out." Tsuruko said with a snicker.

"Fine, But don't forget, you still owe Keitaro one." Haruka said with a smirk.

"Yea yea, I'll bring it up to the family." The older of the two stated.

"See that you do." Haruka said and hung up. "Now to go see how things are with Keitaro." She mused and headed upstairs. 


	3. Keitaro the adopted father part 2-2

Keitaro and Kotomi Story. Part 2 Ver. 2 This will be slightly different than version 1, while it's true the girl's would not accept Keitaro that esily, more so Naru and Motoko, I doubt they would try to do anything to bad since he has a daughter to take care of. Motoko would have her hand's tied on what she could do cause of his history with her uncle. Not to mention preventing a robbery. She'd be honor bound not to go aginst him while at the same time trying to see his true character instead of the bad first impression she got of him in the show when he was cought in the bath. Naru on the other hand... I don't fully know how do go about where she will be in the story. I've honestly never liked her in the anime as she was quite the bitch through out most of the series, so it will mostly be formed as it goes. As for Haruka being more liberal with him. I thought most of the time she'd get aggrivated with him because he called her aunt, so take that away and you'd get rid of the main problem. Not to mention that with him there of his own will and not by being tricked into it like in the show, she'd appriciate not having all the work shoved on her anymore.

-Present time-

Keitaro was standing outside the Hinata Inn, He had received a letter from his grandmother asking him to come work at her Inn, at first he was gonna refuse, but after talking it over with his boss Kotaro and his father, he discided to do as his grandmother had asked, So he packed up his and Kotomi's things and headed for his grandmother's Inn.

"What do you think Kotomi?" He asked his daughter.

"Its huge dad! It looks like a castle!" the girl yelled in excitment.

"Shall we go in?" He asked her.

"I don't think we should go in dad." she said after calming down a bit. A year around Keitaro and his sister Kanako helped the girl open up, and was now extreamly hyper(Mostly due to his sister dragging her around every where). She was also one of the smartest kids in her class.

"Why not hun?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Well... The sign says it's girl's dormitory." Stated the girl pointing at the sign. this cought Keitaro's attention and looked for himself.

"Wow... It's a good thing you pointed it out, I probably would of walked in and did something stupid." He said as he rubbed his head. (In the real sotry Keitaro sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Oh I hope its Naru! Unless it's something bad..." The other Keitaro said then went about cleaning the hotspring. *poor sap...*) "Come on Kotomi, Let's go down to Haruka's shop, maybe she can explain this to us." He advised.

"Okay!" she chriped and ran back down the steps followed by keitaro.

-Haruka's Tea shop-

Haruka was helping a customer when she heard the bell go off. "Welcome! I'll be with you in a Minute!" she said over her shoulder, After she fineshed taking care of the customer she made her way to the door. "Table for two?" she asked in her trade mark monotone voice.

"Hey Haruka, How ya been?" Keitaro asked.

"Huh? Keitaro? Is that really you?" she asked in slight surprise, or as surprised as Haruka would get...

"Yup, you know dad's upset since you haven't come visit him." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Sorry, but as you can see I have a lot on my plate. Anyway, I'm guessing you here about the letter granny sent?" Haruka asked as she led him to a table raising an eyebrow at the girl who followed and sat with him.

"Yup, I discided to come after talking to dad and the place I was currently working at. By the way, when did granny turn the place into a girls dorm?" He asked.

"2 years ago. The Inn wasn't making as much money, and running it as a dorm cost less. The only problem is finding someone to keep it up and running, which is why granny sent you the letter." Haruka explained.

"In see, Oh yea, let me introduce you, this is Kotomi, My adopted daughter." Keitaro said and pointed to the girl. Haruka nearly dropped her cigerette with how shocked she was.

"Your daughter? When did this happen?" Haruka asked, clearly confused and quite interested at having not known before hand.

"A few year's ago, the story is kind of long and it's not a pleasent memory for her, so I don't really want to go into it without her permission and I have a feeling that the resident's will ask the same thing." Keitaro explained while giving the young girl a hug.

Haruka gave them a soft smile. 'Wow, he's really grown up.' she thought. "So how's school going? Your in your second year of Tokyo U right?" Haruka asked.

"No, I gave that up, I'm currently attending an art school so I can do Architech." Keitaro explained. Kotomi just just gave them a look that showed her confusion.

"What's Toyko U?" she asked innocently.

"Tokyo U is the top school in japan, If you make it in there, your gerrenteed a job almost anywhere." Keitaro explained.

"Ohhhh." Kotomi said, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Anyway, The girl's should be back by now, I'll have Yuki-chan watch the shop while I introduce you to them." Haruko said and walked off. After a few minutes she returned and led them out of the shop.

"So what are the girls like?" Keitaro asked as he watched Kotomi run up the steps.

"Well... they are unique. You'll know when you meet them." Haruka said as she smiled at her cousin/nefew. 'He isn't taking his eye's off her. She dosen't seem as clumsy as he is though. But I guess that's what a parent is like.' She thought as they got to the top of the steps. She entered first followed by Keitaro, kotomi following behind him and collasped on the couch with a plop.

"Comfy." The girl said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Keitaro and Haruka laughed softly.

"Sorry Kei, but I got to yell to get the girl's down here so It might wake her up." Haruka warned.

"Naw it's okay, She can sleep through anything." He said while waving it off.

"Alright. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Haruka yelled, and was amazed that the little girl didn't even Stir.

After a few moments he heard footsetps. the first girl to come down was quite young but older then his daughter, most likely 13, had short blue hair and looked extreamly nervious(I'd be to if I heard Haruka yelling). The next person to come down.. well more like jump down was a girl who looked the same age as the girl before her, except a LOT more hyper. She wore her school uniform which was WAY to small for her. she had blondish hair, and looked like she spent to much time in the sun. The next person to come down was a Fox, yes she was sexy, but she had this look on her face that just screamed 'trister', she was wearing a sweater but it was pretty tight, and a skirt that looked about 2 sizes to small on her.. 2 girls came down next, One with long black hair wearing a training outfit with a wooden sword on her waist. The other girl had long Auburn hair and wore a long sleeve shirt and pladded skirt.

"Girl's I'd like to introduce my nefew, Kaitaro Urashima. He is going to be living here from now on." Haruka stated. 2 of the girls didn't seem to like the idea and voiced their opinions. (Can you guess who?)

"What do you mean Haruka?! We can't let a male live here! This is a girls dormitory!" The auburn haired girl yelled.

"I agree with Naru, Haruka, It would not be proper for a male to live in a building that was ment for females." The black haired girl said.

"What do you mean? Look at him. He seem's pretty innocent if you ask me." The fox girl stated. 'Maybe I can get some kicks out of him. hehehe' she thought with a grin, which caused Keitaro to shudder.

"I-I don't mind if he stays." the blue haired girl said.

"I don't either! Maybe he can play with me!" The hyper girl yelled. which caused the others to sweat drop. Keitaro just looked confused. None of them even took notice of the small girl asleep on the couch.

"That's enough girls! Keitaro came here at granny Hina's request, He's gonna be the new handy man. He had to quit his other job just to oblige Granny, so I don't want to hear any lip." Haruka said. The girls all said yes in their own way. Though the auburn haired girl and the black haired girl just glared at him. "Now introduce yourselves." Haruka Commanded.

The fox went first. "Hiya! My name is Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. Just call me Kitsune." she said.

The shy girl went next. "H-hello, My name is... Shinobu... Maehara... It's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow, which he returned.

The hyper girl went after her with an excited shout of, "Hiya Keitaros! My name is Kaolla Su! Just call me Su!"

The black haired girl went next, though reluctantly. "Aoyama Motoko, Heir to the gods cry school."(her name fits better like this.)

That earned a the girl a nother look, and she did share some common traits with his old boss. "Aoyama?"

"Yes." she stated.

"Are you related to Kotaro Aoyama?" He asked her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Yes, he is my uncle, how do you know him?" she asked with a glare.

At that Keitaro gave an understanding nod. Now knowing why the man had known about the Hinata building. "Ah, I worked at his apartment building before I got the letter from granny. He's one of the people who convined me to come help Granny out."

That was a shock to the younger girl but all she gave in return was a nod.

There was a cough from the last girl. "My name is Naru Narusegawa." she stated.

He gave each of the girl's a nod to not be rude. Making sure he had the name's down he gave them a bow. "Keitaro Urashima, It's a pleasure to meet you. There's one more person to introduce though." This confused those who hadn't noticed the girl on the couch.

Kotomi had been having a nice dream about eating ice cream cake when noise began to reach her. As it got louder than softer then louder again she slowly started to wake before finaly giving up on staying asleep and sat up looking around. "What'd I miss? Oh..." With a start she was up and behind Keitaro looking at the girl's wondering who they were.

He reasured the girl by rubbing her back before moving her in front of him. "Kotomi, these are the girls that live here, Starting from left to right. Shinobu Meahara, Kaolla Su, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Aoyama Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece, And last but not least Narusegawa Naru."

Though still slightly nervious she gave the girls a bow. "It's nice to meet you all, My name Is Urashima Kotomi."

Most of the girl's were confused by the aperance of another new and younger face and were wondering what her relationship with him was. "Is she your sister?" Kitsune asked.

This got a luagh from both Keitaro and Kotomi before he waved her off. "No, She's my daughter." This earned him some surprised looks from everyone but Haruka.

"How old are you?" Naru asked being the first to regain her barrings.

Though slightly confused by the question he answered non the less. "I am 20 years old. Why?" This just confused the girl's even more.

"How old is Kotomi?" Motoko asked, wondering how a 20 year old could have a daughter that looked to be between 6 and 9 year's old.

Keitaro was wondering where all of this was leading as this had been the first time he'd been asked about their age in such a way. Haruka just shook her head at how slow her nephew was.

The girl's, while wondering the age difference were also wondering something else, so blunt as ever Kitsune spoke up. "Where's her mother?"

That was when it finaly clicked in his head. "Oh no, Kotomi is my Adopted daughter, I adopted her a year ago." Keitaro explained and the girl's seemed to relaxed if only slightly.

"Is there a reason why?" Motoko asked, asking the question that all the girls shared but didn't want to ask.

Keitaro was hesitant to answer the question as it wasn't his answer to give, so he leaned down to his daughter's level and asked. "Do you want them to know?"

This had been a huge shock to both Naru and Motoko, having both belived that all men were assholes who only cared for one thing from women. "Did he just ask for her opinion?" She asked her friend.

The revenette was studing the male before her as she answered. "Indeed he did. But we should still keep an eye on him." And while she inteded to do just that, she couldn't let go of what she saw. 'He's the first male that I have actually seen ask for a female's opinion, let alone a childs... Maybe he is one of the few good men out there.'

Kotomi bit her lip nerviously as she thought about it. It wasn't pleasent for her to remember her past, but as long as her dad was there for her... "I guess... it'd be okay... but only if you hold me while you tell it."

"Alright hun." He said picking her up and facing the girls. "I found Kotomi in an alley a year ago... she looked like she was straving and when I picked her up she was freezing cold. After I got her home to my parents bakery, I put her to sleep, then talked to my mom about adopting her, She was okay with it but I had to brake a promise to help her out, I figured that a promise for my happiness was worth braking to make her happy, I have not regreated my choise." He said and hugged his daughter tightly, getting a giggle from her.

Kitsune was torn between her nature and remembering her own childhood. She hadn't had the best one growing up. Coming to her dicsion she gave a smile. While She was having an internal war, Naru was currious about the promise he had made. "Could you tell us what it was?"

He gave a shrugg, it wasn't anything that needed to be hidden. "Sure, When I was 5 I use to play here as a kid, me and a girl made a promise to meet at Tokyo U and be happy togeather, I don't remember her name or what she looked like, but I'm sure that if she knew why I broke our promsie I'm sure she'd understand."

The girls were all quiet after that. So while some,(Naru and Motoko) reserved their opinions, the rest welcomed the two into the Hinata apartments.

Keitaro was relieved about that and gave the girl's a smile. "Thank you." That was when he remembered something important. "Oh right before I forget." He started and the girl's looked at him curiously. "I'm a complete klutz and oftan trip. I have gotten into some bad situations for it."

The girl's were instantly curious about this new devolopment. Having never seen a true klutz before. Kitsune was the most currious though. "Could you list a few?"

"I guess... let's see... falling off the roof of Kotaro's apartment building, falling into a river, Accadently falling on a girl once, that wasn't pretty." He shuddered at that causing the girls to sweat drop. "Anyway, I'd also fallen from the Farris wheel. That's everything that's happened in the past month." He said with a shrug.

"And... how did you survive all of that?" Kitsune asked, as all the other girls were in disbalief that ANYONE could survive a few of the things he had.

The only male simply gave a shurg. "I don't really know, I didn't even get hurt from any of those."

Kotomi took this as an opertunity to butt in. "Yup! My daddy is tough!"

"Have you ever been shot at?" Kitsune asked mostly out of curiosity.

"Eh, once or twice." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Though this shocked even the ever calm Haruka. Turning to face him from her spot at the door where she was smoking she couldn't help but ask. "When'd all this happen? I think I would of heard about my own nephew getting shot at."

The little Urashima, the ever helpful Kotomi, dicided to give her input. "Oh Oh! I know! The first was when daddy was Helping Uncle Kotaro! He was protecting his Inn from being robbed! The second time was when he stopped some bank robbers from robbing his bank!" Having gotten over her shyness, she was reverting back to her normal self.

Everyone in the room was quiet as they digested what they heard. Keitaro seeing what time it was knew he'd have to make dinner soon. "Anyway, If you girls have any problems that you need help with or want someone to just listen, come see me in the Manager's room."

Naru was just about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget. There's a hole that leads from that room to mine, it's right in the middle of the room so it can't be missed, I think it's best that it gets rixxed right away."

He gave a nod as he pulled a note book out of his back pocket and wrote down a memo for it. "Alright, I'll take a look at it tomarrow, and have it fixxed by the end of the week. Dose anyone else have something they need looked at or any more comments?"

The girl's all thought about it and couldn't come up with anything before Kitsue suddenly spoke. "The hotspring. We should set a time up for Keitaro. It would be unfair if he cleaned it but couldn't use it." Though reluctant, the girl's gave a nod. "How about after 8pm?"

Keitaro thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. "That'd work. I normally only take one bath a day just before bed."

Kotomi was getting board of all the adult talk, she was about to go find something to do when her stumach gave a grumble. So turning to her Father she pulled his shirt to get his attention. Keitaro had just fineshed ironing out the details about when he'd use the hotspring when he felt someone tug on his shirt, this normal meant that his daughter was hungry. So making sure it was in fact Kotomi, he gave the girl's a smile. "Sorry but it seem's Kotomi is hungry so if you need anything you can find me in the manager's office." With a finaly wave he walked into the kitchen, his daughter following right behind him.

Haruka who been quite most of the time chose that moment to talk. "So what do you girl's think of him?"

Naru wasn't completely happy about it but it had been discided by Granny Hina, so she gave a sigh. "This is only because granny discided it had to be him."

Kitsune had already made her choise after she heard the little girl's story. "I dont see anything wrong with him, and don't worry I swear I won't try anything with him. You know how my childhood was. I won't cause another to go through that."

Shinobu had been figeting since Keitaro had entered her little sanctuary. She wouldn't normally let someone use it. And made sure none of the other girl's stepped foot inside there since the last time they tried cooking. It was the first time the girl's ever saw a pissed off Shinobu and they didn't want to see it again anytime soon. She looked at Haruka a moment before quickly giving her reply, "I'm fine with him staying here." then running off to the kitchen.

Su was just as bubbly as ever though was lost in her thought's as she left the room, This left Motoko and Haruka. The ravenette saw the older woman looking at her and fidgeted a little. "While I still think a male shouldn't be staying in a girl's dorm, I don't see anything wrong with him. But! I will be keeping a close eye on him." Her face was slightly red now, so she retreated to her room.

Haruka raised an eyebrow in curriosity at the young girl but shrugged it off. So turning around she made her way back down the steps. She still had a Tea sop to run.

Later that night Keitaro was tucking Kotomi into her Futon when she spoke. "Hey daddy?" This got a humming sound from him. Making sure he was listening she discided to speak. "What do you think of the girls?"

Keitaro gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before laying down in the futon next to hers. Facing her he gave her his complete attention. "Well, Su will make a good playmate for you as will maybe shinobu if we can get her over her shyness. Kitsune seem's like a trickster but in a harmless way. (positive thinker much?) Naru was interesting but I could tell she has a bit of a temper problem. Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece and seem's to have their family's stuberness streak as well as loyalty. They were all interesting in their own ways. What about you?"

Kotomi snuggled aginst her father as he spoke and closed her eyes to think for a moment. "Su seemed fun and it'd be interesting to cook with Shinobu. The fox lady sparked my interest a bit. She seemed like someone who'd have some funny stories. Naru-san... I don't know what to think of her really. She seemed stiff though. Hmmm... Motoko-san was really pretty. Do you think I'll be just as pretty as her when I grow up?"

Keitaro blushed at the question not knowing that Motoko had come to ask some questions about what he did for her uncle. Hearing them talk about the other's she listened in. Giving a nod at a few points and was wondering what the girl meant by stories when talking about Kitsune. She ahd to agree that Naru was oftan vary tense and did go off on the smallest thing. She didn't know what to think when he mentioned her families triats, but blushed when his daughter called her pretty. She was currious about his answer though.

Keitaro thought about all the girl's he saw living there, then back to the question Kotomi asked. "I agree that Motoko was vary pretty, beautiful even, and I have no doubt that you will be just as beautiful when you grow up. Now time for bed."

Kotomi let out a giggle at her father and poked his cheek. "Your blushing~!"

Licking her finger causing the girl to squeel she tucked her in again and gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dream's my little girl."

The younger of the two let out a small yawn before snuggling closer to her father. "Night daddy." With that they both fell asleep.

Motoko who was blushing red at the answer Keitaro gave quietly made her way back to her room. She'd never been called beautiful before. She unlike what the other's, did in fact care about how she looked. Just not as strongly as others. And always enjoyed a genuine comment about her looks. Not the comment's she get's from her friends who are more jealious than anything or from random guys who only want one thing from her. But something more genuine. Like what Keitaro had said. Remembering it only caused her blush to grow stronger. She knew what was going on having listened to her sister on a number of occasion's before she left home about what she felt for her boyfriend turned husband.

Sighing she changed into her pajama's before laying down in her futon. She'd think more on it later. With that she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Keitaro the adopted father part 3

For those of you who want this turned into a full blown story I thank you for the encuragement, but can't seem to do a plot like that. I can get the idea's just fine, but turning it into a full story is hard for me. I'll do what I can but no promises!

It had been about a month since Keitaro and Kotomi had started living at the Hinata Sou. The first thing Keitaro had done was fix the hole that was in Naru's floor. After that he did a check of all the thing's Granny had listed for him to check on when he got the change. It was then he noticed how much work the place needed. The wiring needed to be redone as well as needing to replace the fusebox for a newer one. After talking to the girl's they discided to put the bamboo fence back up in the hot spring to seperate both women's and men side. On his look through of the place he made a quick stop at the Annex to see how it was doing and deemed it unsafe for anyone to go in there when he about fell through the floor after 10 step's in. Everything else around the building seemed fine except for the cleaning that it needed done.

Kotomi on the other hand had spent her time exploring the place and mapping out the tunnel's. She had picked up the skill from her father and with his help refined it. It wasn't her hobby like it had been for her father but she did do a decent job. After she had mapped out the tunnel's she would list where each one led to and where it would some out at. This all led to her finding a room hidden in the tunnel's and proclaiming it as her base. And with her father's help they turned it into a club clouse should she ever bring friends over.

That was another thing they had done. About half way through the month Keitaro took Kotomi to the local elementry school and signed her up. She was a bit upset about moving school's still but was happy to be able to make even more friends.

Motoko kept to her word about watching Keitaro, even if it wasn't completely because of what she told Naru or Haruka before. She had learned quite a bit about the man just from watching him. He always knew where Kotomi was, even if the girl didn't know it, he was good with his hand's as the repairs were made to where you couldn't even notice. He would also go out of his way to help the girl's if they needed it. Weather it be helping Shinobu with cooking, or the other's with cleaning. He'd even talked to Haruka about offering a job to Kitsune so that her check would be more reliable than what she got. Naru still didn't trust him, and would oftan try to stay away from him. She on the other hand would admit to devoloping some feelings for the older man. He was clearly kind and considerate, she had cought him a few time's checking her out, so knew he had some perverted thought's, though she couldn't really go after him on that alone as she had checked him out on more than one ocasion.

She was honestly getting frustrated with it all. Every time she would go to watch him to try and find something that would prove that she was right about all male's she would instead find something that make's him different from other males. She'd over heard a few more conversation's between him and his daughter. Most were about their day's or what she had learned in school. But one or two of the talks would drift to the girls. Most had changed. She had plenty of fun hanging with Su in her jungle room and making snack's with Shinobu. Kitsune would make up one tail after another to get the girl either laughing or smiling. Her opinion was still the same about Naru. The biggest change was her though. She had heard her name mentioned in a few conversation's. She didn't know why the girl would get so shy around her when she offered to train the girl or help her with something when Keitaro wasn't around but she had seen the girl on more than one occasion just watching her with a confused look on her face when.

She had gotten so frustrated with it that she discided she'd ask her sister about it. So here she was down in the foyer at 10 at night. Everyone was in bed except for her. Steeling her nerv's she picked up the phone and dialed a number. After 6 ring's there was a click. A moment later there was a muttered. "Hello?"

Motoko was really nervious about talking to her sister after all this time but would do her best. "Y-yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Tsuruko?"

There was a mumbled reply before a tap signling the phone was put down. About 5 minute's later there was a another voice. "Hello? Tusruko speaking."

Motoko took a breath before releasing it. "Hello Annue."

The person on the other line was quiet for a moment. "Motoko-han? Is that you?" You could hear the surprise in her voice.

Though still nervious she couldn't help the smile that she gave. "Hai Annue I had a few questions for you."

There was some shuffling before she got a reply. "Of course, I always have time for my sister."

Taking a breath she began by explaining about the new manager/repairman, then explaining about his adopted daughter, about him helping their uncle and then about spending the month watching him and though hesitantly admitting she had feelings for him. Then going to how Kotomi would watch her.

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment while Tsuruko took in all she was told. It wasn't every day that you were told you little sister had a crush on a 20 year old who had a kid! It's even more surprising when said younger sister claims to never have feelings for a guy. So sighing she gave her answer. "Kotomi might be trying to place you in a role. With Shinobu or Su, who are her friends and playmate's Kitsune is her story teller. You on the other hand are someone she looks up to. With Naru she get's nervious around her and easily placed her in the stranger catagory as the've spent no time togeather. You are teaching her and spending time with her. Something only her new family have done. But you arn't together with Keitaro a lot. So she get's confused on which role to place you in. My guess is it's between either the role of a mother or elder sister, why the back and forth you wonder? Mostly cause she want's a mother but dosen't want to say anything about it."

Motoko was stunned by the answer she got and let a sigh slip past her. "What do I do Annue?"

She didn't receive a answer at first, and Motoko was worried she wouldn't get one before her silent prayers were answered. "You want to be with him correct? Then go show him that your willing to be with him despite him having a daughter, and show him that you will treat her as your own daughter as well."

Motoko nervious bit her lip as she thought about it. She knew the it made sence but was still nervious. "S-so, I have to go ask him out?"

There was a sigh before Tsuruko responded this time. "Yes, but tomarrow. It's kind of late. Get some sleep Motoko-han, calm yourself and get your currage up to ask him."

The younger of the two girl's gave a sigh and looked at the time. She was surprised to see it was already 11:30! "Ah sorry Annue! I'll see about asking him tomarrow. Night."

There was a yawn before she got a reply. "Night Motoko-han." Then a click signling the phone had been hung up. When the Dial tone follow Motoko hang up as well. Sighing she made her way up to her room. As she got changed she thought about how she would ask Keitaro out tomarrow. It would be a first to her. It made her nervious to ask someone out. even more so if someone else was in the room. So sighing she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with the possible future of her married to Keitaro, sending Kotomi off to school and watching their new born while Keitaro continued his work as Manager of the Hinata Inn. The smiel stayed on her face throughout the night. 


	5. What if Keitaro was a girl?

What if Keitaro was in fact a girl? What if she grew up acting like a boy and even dressed like one? What if everyone besides her family that she was a he? What if, instead of being kicked out for failing twice as getting into Tokyo U, she was kicked out cause she was a lesbian. Well in this fic were gonna find out!

~Hinata City bus terminal, 12:00pm midday.~

Keitaro got off the bus and looked around, It's beena while since she'd visited her grandmother Urashima Hinata. It was a good time though, having been kicked out by her parents. She felt that they were being unfair that just cause she liked girls that they would kicked her out. shaking it from her mind she looked around a bit more before before slinging her backback over her shoulder and walking down the platform. Hailing a cab she told the driver the address and looked out window as they moved past the building.

She really did look like a boy. She mused to herself. Short messy brown hair, and a pair of square glasses that made her eyes seem smaller. She wore no make-up at all. Her cloths consisted of a dark blue baggy T-shirt, and a pair of brown baggy pants. She also wore a pair of black tennis shoes. She thought she pulled the look off well. She really didn't care if people mistook her for a boy anyway. As she zoned back in she noticed that they were pulling up next to a stair case. Looking up the hill at the Inn she gave a nod and after paying the driver grabbed her bag and made her way up.

As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help but drift off to the past. Her as a little girl, dressed in aa pair of shorts and T-shirt running around the Inn and being taught how to manage it by her grandfather. He was the only one who didn't care she liked girls over guys. Her grandmother didn't either but she was more along the likes of not caring either way. Her grandfather supported her choices. So she was really sad when he passed away when she was 13.

Shaking her mind clear of the stray thoughts just as she reached the door, she knocked 3 times and waited. After giving it about 5 minutes and knocked again only this time louder. After waiting for another 5 minutes she turned and headed down to Tea shop hoping that at least haruka was in. Getting to the half way point of the stairs she moved off them and followed the path to the small Tea shop. Entering she could tell that they were busy. Though she wasn't surprised since it was around lunch.

Looking around the shop a bit she noticed a brown haired woman standing near the kitchen door. Seeing the Arpon with the symbol for the shop on it she guessed she was an employee. walking over she called out. "Hello! I was looking for Urashima Haruka, have you seen her?"

The women looked me over for a moment before speaking. "That's me how can I help you?" Her tone was bland like she didn't care either way.

Keitaro gave the older woman a smile. "Its good to see you Haruka! It's me Keitaro."

Relaization flassed through the womens eyes for a seond before it was gone. "I see you've grown again. Still dressing like a boy as well."

She huffed at that. "Of course I am, their comfortable. And as for me growing? I don't know havn't really checked. anyway I got a letter from granny. Mind explaining what that was about and where she's at? I just came from the Inn after no one answered the door."

Haruka's brows furrowed a bit. "That's strange the girls should be up there and should of answered the door." She tapped her foot a bit before giving a nod. "come on I'll let you in. Yuki watch the shop!"

Another girl popped her head out from the kitchen door. "But we're so busy! you can't run off now!"

The older woman gave her a look. "I'll only be gona 15 minutes I'm running my niece up to the dorm."

Yuki looked at the person next to Her. "Eh? Don't you mean Nefew?"

I laughed a bit as Haruka gave a sigh. "No it's Niece, she likes to dress this way." She got an oh from the girl who was still looking at Keitaro. Giving a shrug the girl returned to work while Haruka led Keitaro out of the shop and up the steps. "Now the girls can be brash at times. Two of the girls have a temper and then theres another who likes to invent dangerious machines. So be careful around them. Shinobu is a young girl with blue hair so she can easily be reconized. She's kind and cooks all the meals. theres another girl here that will remind you of a fox. Keep a close eye on her and on your money. Don't drink with or around her."

Keitaro nodded her head as she followed her aunt. Making sure to remember everything she said. Getting to the door Haruka opened it and led them inside. The foryer looked nice except for the beer cans's sitting on the table and the drunk girl sobbing about her losses at a race. Haruka walked over to the girl and smacked her on the head causing the girl to hold her head in pain as she looked up at the older woman. "Whatsh was that for?" Her words were slurred and hard to make out if you weren't use to it.

Haruka just gave her a piercing stare causing the girl to freeze. "That was for getting drunk in the middle of the day and sobbing about your losses in the foyer. No get up and go get the rest of the girl's I have someone for you to meet."

The fox woman gave a nod and slowly made her way up the stairs to collect the other girls. Keitaro luaghed a bit at the irritated look her aunt had. But stopped at the look she got for it, looking away whistling an innocent tune. It took about 15 minutes but all the girls were down stares sitting on the couches. Two of them were glaring at Keitaro though, much to her confusion.

Haruka looked at each of the girls making sure that they were paying attention to her before she spoke. "Everyoen I'd like you to meet Urashima Keitaro my niece."

All the girls froze when Haruka said the last word. They were staring at the boyish looking girl in shock. "Yo Name's Keitaro, call me kei if you want."

Two of the girls stood up at the same time while point at her. "Your a girl!?"

Keitaro gave the girls a blank look before lifting up her shirt showing her bra covered breast, causing all the girls there to blush. "Proof enough for ya?" both had to nod at that. It wasn't something they had been expecting.

Haruka coughed drawing the attention back to her after the distraction shown by Keitaro. "Anyway, Kei here is going to be the new Manager/landlady since Granny Hina dicided to go on a trip around the world to visit the hotsprings." None of the girls had a problem with that and were still slightly stunned by what the girl had did a moment ago. Seeing this she gave a nod and turned to her niece. "Welp Kei I leave it to you." With that she left.

The girls looked at their new manager for a few moments before one of the girls spoke. "Well lets get introductions out of the way. My name's Narusegawa Naru. The one next to me that looks like a fox and oftan acts like one if Kono Mitsune, Or Kitsune if you want. Next is our resident high schooler Aoyama Motoko. Next to her is Kaolla Su, Just call her Su, And last but certainly not least, is the resident chef Maehara Shinobu."

Keitaro looked at each giving them a nod to show that she got their names. Thinking for a bit she gave a shrug. "Just for your information, I'm a lesbian. As In I like girls not guys. I don't really feel attracted to any of you so don't worry about that. Not to mention that I already have a girlfriend. She will probably be coming to stay here as well. So you'll meet eventually. that's all the information I got for ya so I'm going to bed, night." Giving the girls one final nod she headed for the stairs and up to her room leaving behind 5 shocked girls. 


	6. Papa Keitaro!

wahaha! This is sleepyhobo10 and I'm making a Love hina fic that's completely different. For insntance Keitaro is 24 when he arrives at the Hinata Inn instead of 19. The girls still keep their regular ages though~! Following that He never met Naru or Motohime when they were kids and never made the promise that landed him in so much hot water.

Which means after failing to into Tokyo U the first time as a regular student he checked out their art devision and got in on his first try. 4 years of collage later and dealing with a wacky teacher by the name of Noriyasu Seta, where he eventually adopts a little blonde by the name Sarah when Seta was to busy to do anything, he lands a job as a Building/blueprint designer. 2 years later he gets a letter from his grandmother asking him to take over as landlord/Manager of the Inn, forgetting to tell him that she had converted it into an all girl's dorm. This is where we start our story off. Well, lets get on with the show~!

It was a hot day in the middle of Summer when a white van skidded to a halt in front of a Tea shop at the bottom of a hill. In the van were 3 people, the driver was an older tanish man with black hair and brown eyes with a set of square framed glasses, black slacks, short sleved blue shirt, a pair black walking shoes and a doctors coat.

Another was a young girl who was sitting in he back seat, she had blue eyes and blonde hair which was currently put in a ponytail, a white T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts that went just past her knees, as well as a pair of red tennis shoes. This was Sarah and due to some things that happened in the past is the adopted daughter of protaginaist of the stroy, Which leads us to Keitaro Urashima, a 24 years old Graduate of Tokyo u Art's devision, and an accoplished Building designer. He has short brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of round glasses that just seemed to work with him. His cloths consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a self-styled ghost on it. He also work a pair of black tennis shoes.

After a few moments of just sitting there the dorr on the side of the van opened and out came keitaro and Sarah, both looked a little disoriented even those Sarah looked better as she found the whole experiance fun rather than scary as most would. After unloading all their stuff next to the Tea shop who he knew as Haruka's Seta got back in his van and stuck his head out his window. "Welp! Here you go, one express trip to the Hinata Inn. Now I got to get back to work so I'll see you two later." With that said and not even waiting for a reply he took off down the road nearly plowing into the side of another car.

Once death's van was around a corner and out of sight Keitaro turned to Sarah and bent down to look her over. "You okay Sarah? Nothing hurting or anything?"

Sarah just pushed his hands away from her with a pout. "I'm fine dad, now lets go see this building you currently own!" Was the reply she gave before taking off up the stairs.

Keitaro only gave a sigh before making his way up the long path of stairs. As he made his way up he couldn't help but think back on the times he spent here while growning up. From staying with his grandmother and grandfather for summers in elementary school to attending his grand fathers funeral in middle school and visiting his grandma during the weekends in high school. But once he started collage he barely had time to visit and after his second year he stopped visiting all togeather as it just because to much to juggle with the added trips. That was 4 years ago and here he was standing in front of the place that was like a second home to him growing up. To think he was going to own the whole building. Shaking himself of his thoughts after noting that he had made it to the top he met Sarah by the door. "you ready?" He asked her.

"You bet! Lets go show those people who runs this place!" Sarah replyed with a cheer getting a chuckle from Keitaro. When they entered they were shocked to find no one waiting for them, Keitaro was fine waiting where as Sarah didn't have any issues letting everyone know they were here. "Hello!" She shouted at the top of her voice causing the person next to her to wince.

After a bit there was some shuffling on the second floor and a few minuets later a young girl came walking down the steps. She couldn't of been any older than 13 she had an odd shade of hair color with it being blue, the same as her eyes. she was in a one piece dress that had long sleves and went down to her kness. "Um... Hello My name is Shinobu, how can i help you?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head a bit while Sarah was currious about the girl. "Yes we're looking for my grandmother Hina. We were told to meet her here, have you seen her?"

Shinobu seemed to shuffle nerviously a bit before speaking up in her quiet voice. "U-um, Granny hina left on a world trip to see all the hot springs there are. Haruka is down in her shop though."

"I told you we should of went to the Tea shop first dad!" Came the playful voice next to him. "By the way My name is Sarah Urashima adopted daughter of Keitaro Urashima, who happens to be this guy next to me."

Shinobu gave a small bow to the two. "It's nice to meet you two, anyway I got stuff to do so cya later." with a shy wave she vanished into another room. Sarah gave her father a 'I told you so' look before making her way out the door and down the steps followed by Keitaro who quietly grubbled about sassy daughters. Once they returned to the base of the steps they found an older looking woman with brown hair, and dressed in a short tan buisness skirt, a pink shirt, and a forest green apron giving their stuff a... well... she was just looking at their stuff since she didn't really have a fascial expression.

"Hey Haruka! Long time no see." He called as they neared her causing her to turn around.

"Oh Kei, Sarah, Its been a while since I last saw you two. How have things been?" She asked in her dull voice with no real tone.

"Things have been super fun since dad started helping uncle Seta catalog his findings." Sarah piped up next to him.

Haruka gave the girl a small smile, And by small I mean Magnify glass small, before turning back to Keitaro. "I see you've been quite busy. both with your job and raising this little trouble maker." She said getting a 'Hey!' from the small blonde.

Keitaro just scratched the back of his head and gave a smile to his cousin. "Naw, My job is fun and Taking care of sarah has it's own benefits. Anyway have you seen granny I was suppose to meet with her to sign the deed for the Inn."

Haruka looked at him for a moment before asking, "She hasn't told you that she converted the Inn into a girls dorm has she?"

He gave her a confused look where as sarah had an annoyed one. "I told you all that she was getting old! She's forgetting things now!" She yelled only to get hit over the head by Haruka with a paper fan.

"Don't call her old." Was Haruka's reply as she pulled out a cirgerret but didn't light it when he gave her a look. "Anyway Mom left the papers with me for you to sign, She's already signed them. So go wait in that booth and I'll bring them out to you."

Keitaro gace a nod and led sarah into the building and sat at the table Haruka Pointed at with Sarah sitting next to him. After waiting about 10 minuets Haruka finaly comes back after looking for the papers. Keitaro made sure to read them through to make sure he actually owned the place instead of just being limited to being a manager with no real power. Once he was done reading it twice just to make sure he signed the papaers and handed them to Haruka knowing she would have to be the one to take the documents to the court house. Once that was done they chatted about what they have been doing since Keitaro had stopped coming by.

A couple hours later Haruka locked up her store and led them up to the Hinata. Entering through the door they were met by most of the resident's watching TV in the living room at least from what Haruka told him. On one couch was two girls one looked to be in highschool the out just out of it. The high schooler had long black hair and wore a training hakama she also had pierceing black eyes. The other had long orange hair, odd if you asked him, a orange long sleved turtle-neck, and a blue skirt. Both were giving him glares for some reason.

The other couch had 2 other girls on it. One was Shinobu who they had met earlyer, and she was giving them a shy smile. The other reminded Keitaro and Sarah of a fox. She even had the trickster grin. Anyway she had light blonde hair and was wearing a white tank top that apeared to be a size to small, and a purple miniskirt. The look she was giving him made him have a small shiver. Sarah on the other hand could tell that the women would try to scam her father and made it her personal goal to step in should she try anything. She was a big daddy's girl.

If they had to guess, the two giving him glares were Aoyama Motoko and Narusegawa Naru. Where as the fox lady was Mitsune Kono, or Kitsune to her friends. the only girl that was Missing was Kaolla su, the Hyper active forenior. He gave each girl, yes even the ones glaring at him, a smile. "Hello to you all, My name is Keitaro Urashima and from today on I am your Landlord/Manager, I hope we can get along with each other."

The girls were shock that they had a new landlord/manager, they figured he was just visiting Haruka or something. the two girls who were glareing at him stood up and starting protesting saying he can't stay in a girls only dorm. He just gave them a look before shruging. "Then I could always convert this place back into an Inn. From what I heard Meahara-san dose most of the work around here so I could hire her as a live in cook. That way she won't have to be kicked out but the rest of you Haven't really done anything note worthy. As far as I'm concerned me and my daughter will be staying here, weather with you as tenets or not is your choise."

The girls were left stunned by what he said. They knew they couldn't really do anything about it since he was, as stated, the new landlord. Shinobu was the most stunned at being praised for something she found enjoyable to do. It was kinda strange to her. "Now that that's settled, Maehara-san you won't have to pay rent anymore do to the work you do around here, I'll see about getting more people to stay here, yes they will be girls. I won't change this place unless given a reason. Kono-san, you need to cut back on drinking and catch up to your rent or you'll find yourself a new place to stay. Is there anything else before Me and Sarah retire?"

No one said anything, not even Sarah who was impressed by her father. Who knew he had some steel in his spine. That night most of the girls had to really think about their choises. A few were upset but could do nothing. Shinobu was happy that she didn't have to pay rent anymore and made a call to her parents to tell them. Even those they were divorced they still had 3 way talks with their daughter. They were proud that their daughter had a job she loved to do and would put the money that was ment for rent into an account for her so that she had some spending money. What they didn't know what Keitaro was talking to Haruka while sarah was asleep and was disciding on how to Pay Shinobu for what she dose around the building. By the time Shinobu left High school in 5 year's as she would be starting her last year in middle school next year, she would have enough money to buy a car and a house should she choose to move out. And people say that the good guys finesh last? back to the story.

The next day nothing major happened besides Shinobu signing her new lease. The other girls were happy for the resident cook even a bit jealious, except for Su she was just plain happy for her. Yea Keitaro and Sarah finaly met Su and even when they were told that she was hyper it was still a surprise to see her jumping around the room. After experiancing one of her experiments that cause a hole in a wall they had to limit her to either doing them outside or not at all. Su didn't like that but didn't want to be forced to leave and sent home so complied. 


End file.
